Child Play
by Yasumi Mizuki
Summary: COMPLETE: The results of being left alone on a summer day at home while the rest of your family is gone; let's find out shall we?


A/N: Okay, I just wanted to pass some time with a quick oneshot.

Just as PF, the family consists of: Miku, Mikuo, Rin, Len, Luka, Meiko, Kaito, and Gakupo. Remember, if I ever make a fic with the whole Vocaloid family I **ONLY**, I repeat, **ONLY**, include these eight. I don't consider Gumi, Miki, Yuki, or Kiyoteru in the family or anyone else. Sorry... I love them though :O It's just in my opinion that I don't think they fit in the Vocaloid family.

Happy summer break! Well, for me anyways :D

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Oneshot

.

.

.

"Ouch!" a wince.

"Sorry," a mumble.

The cool central air whirled through the vents and into the huge home that housed eight family members. The other six -Mikuo, Rin, Luka, Meiko, Kaito, and Gakupo- went out to shopping. It was going to start out only with Meiko and Kaito going to the grocery store, but Luka and Gakupo insisted on going to help.

Then Rin heard as always with her 'super hearing', and then Mikuo. Well, it was more like Rin blurted it out...

- Flashback -

_"Kaito, let's go." Meiko reached for her purse and Kaito nodded._

_Luka blinked. "Oh, grocery shopping?"_

_"Yes, there was barely anything left after I made lunch. I and Kaito are going out to buy some food and we're also going to buy some gifts and dresses for the wedding."_

_"Leon and Lola's wedding?" Gakupo piped in._

_"Yeah, it's in a week and I don't have anything to wear."_

_"Why don't we come along?" Luka smiled and Meiko shrugged._

_"That's alright, then. Let's go to the store."_

_Rin's ear twitched and she spun around from the TV screen. A wedding, and going to the store to buy a gift and dress for the occasion? "Eh, you're going to the store?" her voice was louder than expected._

_It caught the other three teens and they turned their attention to the adults. Meiko sighed while Kaito and Gakupo snickered. They stopped when Luka scolded them._

_"Yes, Rin, we're going to the store."_

_"I want to come!"_

_"Me, too!" Mikuo grabbed Rin hand and dragged her to the door mat. They slipped on their shoes and waited. Meiko saw this coming. She turned to Miku and Len who seemed not so interested in going._

_"How about it?" they simply blinked and Meiko smiled at them. They knew better and that's why Meiko loved them. She loved them all equally, not Len and Miku more than the rest. "We'll be back in an hour or two."_

_"'Kay, bye Meiko." Miku turned back to the TV. As the rest left along with her Len watched out of the window as the van pulled down the drive way and into the street. Once they were out of site Len literately jumped down beside Miku on the couch._

_The action had caused Miku to jump up slightly in her seat. She landed back only to hit her elbow on the couch arm rest._

- End flashback -

Miku rubbed her sore elbow. It was tinted red from the friction and still throbbed in pain.

"Ouch!" Miku hadn't meant to whine.

"I said I'm sorry." Len blew air from his lips causing his fringes to fly up. "Hey, don't complain if it's not bleeding." Miku glared at him and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up,"

"Ooh!"

"It's not a 'bad word'." Miku quoted it on purpose. When they were little, Meiko had heard Len saying shut up to Rin. He said he heard others at school say it and Meiko had told them not to say such bad words.

When at an age of a child, being naive was everything in your eyes. Don't say stupid; don't say dumb; don't shut up; don't say this, don't say that; you can't do this or do that. But once you're older, the naive thoughts disappear and those little kid 'bad words' take a turn to worse.

Words such as crap, damn, etc...

"Well, it's a mean word."

Miku laughed and Len grunted. He shoved her and was glared at. Miku pushed him back and soon they were pushing each other. Miku pushed with all her strength as Len smirked easily holding her back.

"You know you can't win." Their hands were locked together and Miku tried to push Len back.

"So!" she threw herself towards him and they fell off the couch. "Ow..." they both lay on the ground on their sides staring at each other. "Stupid,"

"Shut up," Len sat up groaning as he rubbed his side. Oh, and not to mention they fell on floor boards not carpeted floors.

"Shut can't go up." Miku snickered.

Len ran a hand through his thick blonde hair and looked down upon her with an expressionless face. His eyes flickered with brightness and Miku quickly shot up and ran for it. Len laughed loudly as he jumped up and chased right after her.

"Len, we're too old for this!" Miku squealed as Len was right at her heels.

"I don't care!" they darted up the stairs. He was so close, too close as a matter of fact. Len flung his arms out wrapped them around Miku and they flew into Luka's room.

Miku twirled around and back paddled. Len tripped over a magazine that was on the floor and they fell on her bed. Her room smelled strongly of Sweat Pea perfume.

Miku groaned as she lay on top Len. It was not comfortable since she was lying on her back on top of him.

"You okay?" Miku asked getting up. Len lay on the bed with a pained face.

"You're right; we _are_ too old for this."

"I told you so!" Miku pointed her finger at him and Len smacked it away. She huffed as they got out of Luka's room and back down stairs.

"Do we have ice cream?"

"Yeah, why?" they looked at each other with something in their eyes, something not good. The two ran to the kitchen with Len arriving first. He snapped the freezer open to reveal one last watermelon ice cream left.

"It's mine!" but Miku grabbed for it and sprinted off. "Miku!" Len ran after her.

Miku laughed, opening the ice cream and licking it. She was in his arm's length reach. Miku skidded on her bare feet when Len grabbed her arm, but she broke off.

She fell with Len toppling over her. There was just _too_ much falling, seriously. By the end of the day they would be covered in ugly bruises. Sadly the ice cream didn't survive, but was squashed underneath Miku. She was wearing her favorite pink loose tube top, too.

Luckily she could tie it around her neck so was it considered a halter top...? Whatever the reason, Miku grimaced as she felt the cold dessert smudge on her shirt and melt through to her skin.

"Len, get off me!"

He slowly got off shaking his head. "You alright?"

"Alright, does this look alright?" Miku shrieked as she sat up pointing to the stain. Len clamped his mouth shut and burst out laughing anyways.

"Ha ha, look at you!"

Miku growled. "Man, I liked this shirt." Len was still laughing away. "Shut up, it's not funny!" Miku grabbed the ice cream and shoved it in Len's open mouth.

He was shocked as the cold dessert was stuck in his mouth. The blonde took the ice cream out and licked his lips.

"Your shirts stained." Len chuckled when Miku fumed.

"I know that! It's your fault you made me fall and get my favorite shirt dirty!" she flung her arms up in the air and glared at Len. "You're so annoying. I can't believe Meiko doesn't even know about you being like this."

"Oh, well." Len smiled, biting the artificial watermelon ice cream. "Still want some?" Miku looked at him in disbelief.

"No!" she stood and went to the kitchen to get something to wipe her shirt and the melted ice cream on the floor. Len laughed and continued to eat the ice cream in which Miku had practically given to him.

When she returned Len just watched as she wiped the ice cream off the ground and her shirt.

"Thanks a lot, stupid." Sarcasm rolled off her tongue.

"You're welcome," he purred.

They still had the whole day to go through, so now what?

"Wanna watch some TV?" the blonde finished off the ice cream and tossed the stick away. Miku blew air from her lips and rolled her eyes.

"Let me change first."

"Hurry up, it's getting dark!" of course it wasn't. But the blind folds were shut tight and, well, it was pretty dim inside the house. When Miku disappeared into her room upstairs Len chuckled under his breath as he went into their movie shelf. Len rummaged through the CD's when he came upon a certain one.

_Ju-On*._

Miku came back downstairs to find that Len was nowhere to be seen. The house became dimmer. She glanced around.

"Len!" there was no reply. "Where are you?" she huffed as she just tried to ignore it and walked into the living room.

As she entered a pair of hands jumped on her shoulders, scaring her to death. Miku shrieked as she spun around with Len laughing until tears leaked. Miku's heart hammered into her chest as she realized it was only Len that scared her.

"Ha ha ha! You should have seen your face, it was freaking priceless! Ha ha!"

Miku bit her lip having the urge to hit him. "Gosh, I hate you!" she ran to the couch and sat on it. A laughing Len came soon after clutching his stomach in pain.

"I love you, too, babe!" he wrapped his arms around her as he whispered the teasing words into her ear.

Miku wriggled uncomfortably and grunted. She tried to strain from him as Len held her closely to them.

"Let's watch a movie." He was still clinging to her with his lips puckered and close to her ear. He couldn't understand how she was able to bear with him like this. If it was some other girl, they'd be head-over-heels with him.

"Ugh," Miku shifted in the strange position. "Okay, just let me go."

"Funny you should say that..." Len said with heavy irony dripping in his voice as he twirled strands of her teal hair with his fingers. "I say in at least less than twenty minutes, you'll be the one clinging to me." Len smirked as Miku looked at him in confusion.

"You wish."

She didn't see Len slip on the Japanese horror film in. The TV turned on and soon the movie was rolling with title showing on the screen.

Miku hated horror movies and for one thing she had never seen _Ju-On_.

- Less than 20 minutes later -

Miku shrieked as the husband killed off his wife.

Miku hid her head into Len's chest, trying to avoid watching the film. "Make it stop Len!" he was yet again laughing his ass off.

"We aren't even at the horror scene yet." Miku still held her close to him and Len couldn't help but laugh.

"You're so mean!" her voice was filled with complain and a whimper.

"Oh, the irony." Len smirked.

- 79 minutes later -

Len's ear still rang with Miku's screams of fear.

"You're cute when you're scared." Len bluntly stated. Miku trembled as the scenes of the horror film was still fresh in her head.

"S-shut up!" Miku tore herself away. "Jerk, I'm telling Meiko you made me watch a horror film." Len rolled his eyes.

When Miku struggled to get away Len teased saying the _Jun-On_ was going to be in her closet when she attempted to run into her room. When Miku shut her eyes to prevent from watching Len blew in her ear and made her open her eyes wide. When Miku covered her ears to block the screams Len tickled her arms and Miku heard the screams anyway.

Miku was on the verge of tears. "I'm going to get some juice."

"The _Ju-On_ might be in the broom closet and I forgot to close it." Len smirked as Miku clung to his arm.

"Please come with me." Miku whispered.

"With pleasure." They entered and Miku opened the fridge. "Miku,"

"What?"

"What's that?"

"What's _what_?" Miku turned and saw thick black hair from the broom closet...

.

.

.

Miku's scream could be heard from a few blocks away.

Len was on the floor laughing until his face tinted pink and cried. He never laughed so much that he thought he was going to die of laughter. Tears streamed from Miku's face as it turned out to just be a wig hanging on the door knob.

"I hate you so much!"

"You scream too much you know?" Len wiped his eyes. He looked at Miku's tear drenched face. "You're also cute when you're mad." Miku wiped away her tears as Len grinned and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, I love you!" Len squeezed her making Miku grunt.

He gave a peck on her cheek which caused Miku to flush and freeze.

"G-get away from me!"

Len cuddled with her anyways. He carried her up suddenly and brought them to the couch. "I'm sorry." He said gently.

Miku squirmed. "Len-"

"I'm sorry, Miku." Len smiled.

"Len, stop-"

"I'm so sorry!" he sang.

Miku giggled. "Quit it!"

"Nope."

She laughed. "Len-"

"I love you, Miku." Len rest his head on hers.

Mik hesitated and flushed, but replied back. "I love you, too." Len laughed slightly as her cheeks tinted crimson.

"What do you want to do now?" Len felt Miku give a shrug. A sly smile played on his lips. "Wanna make out?" he whispered in her ear making Miku shudder.

"Stop it Len!" Miku blushed furiously at the joke. "It's not funny." Len just smirked as he pressed his lips upon her cheek once again. She could feel his smirk against her cheek. She grunted and squirmed again. Why was he doing this?

It was bothering her and she didn't understand why he kept doing these things. It was overwhelming her and giving her theories that he might like her.

Miku hated it.

She breathed out slowly. Len sat there holding her in his arms.

"...Len,"

"Uh-huh?"

"Do...do you...like me?"

He blinked. "Of course-"

"Not in _that_ kind of way Len! You know what I mean." Miku felt like crying. Len stayed silent for a while. She could hear her thumping heart against her chest as if it were in her ears.

"Miku,"

"...Yes...?"

"Love is an opponent."

Miku was confused by the metaphor. She pondered upon it and suddenly stopped thinking. "How long have you...liked me?" Miku swallowed hard, her throat dry.

"...A while - no, a long time now." Len held her tighter to him as if someone was going to tear them apart.

"Love _is_ an opponent." Miku agreed. "Why are you trying to fight back your feelings?"

Love is an opponent: trying to fight your feelings of love.

Len sighed. "What if you don't love me back? You know what makes letting go of a crush so hard? The fear that the moment you let go they'll catch on."

Miku bit her lip. "Are you afraid to love?"

"Undoubtedly petrified." Len gave a bitter laugh. "Am I a coward?"

"No! Len you're not a coward. I...I'm scared that if I love I'll just end up hurting myself." There was silence.

More silence.

Nothing.

"Miku..."

Something.

"...Yes?"

"If we're both scared to love...would that be okay if we loved each other?"

Miku blinked and gave a small smile. Len smiled along with her. He lifted her face up and looked into her eyes.

_'I'm not afraid to love anymore.' _Len gently pressed their lips together for a blissful kiss. "Oh and one more thing,"

"What," Miku tilted her head.

.

.

.

"...The _Ju-On_ is coming to get you!" Len placed on a horrifying and eerie look on. His eyes had shadows underneath and were dark. He displayed his teeth and twitched his hands towards Miku.

"Kyah!" Miku shrieked as she was once again chased by Len. Soon Len had wrestled her down on the couch with the two laughing.

"No lies, just love."

The results of being left alone on a summer day at home while the rest of your family is gone: love.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Er...I've got nothing else to say. Oh yeah:

*_Ju-On - _original _The Grudge_ Japanese movie. American _The Grudge_ movie was based off of the original _Ju-On_ movie.

Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


End file.
